A Very Carolyn Response
by Child Of Old
Summary: Inspired by the 2012 film. Barnabas has finally tracked down the vanishing Carolyn after almost a decade and dragged her back to Collinwood despite everything. Now he's regretting it as a woman Very identical to Angelique seems deturmind to kill Carolyn.
1. Barney Returns

_**Hi Guys. Not entirely Sure How This Story Will Be Accepted Amongst The Readers But Please Bare With Me. Thank You!  
Please Enjoy And R/R!**_

_Chapter One: Barney's Back_

One knock on the door. That's all it took.

"Of all the houses, in all the towns, in all the country, in all the world, you had to come knocking on mine, didn't you?" I growled, trying to keep my voice pitched at a reasonable rate.

Barnabas looked down his nose at me and strolled in rather casually.

"Yes, I did."

As I closed the door behind him he looked at me appraisingly, assessingly, seeing everything and missing nothing. I bared my teeth at him and growled.

"Is it a full moon? I barely noticed." He added, swinging that dratted stick as he walked down my hallway.

"It's not a full bloody moon." I followed him, sorely tempted to pin him to the wall and maul him.

He turned back to me and waved his hands about at me, wrinkling his nose.

"Then why are you all...all..."

"Wolfed up?" I snarled, stalking past him and gesturing into my kitchen. He gave me a hard look before slowly walking in.

I dropped onto four feet (It was easier to walk that way whilst I was in this state) and prowled around the kitchen, searching for the blood I kept stored in the fridge. I put it on my raw stake when I was like this.

"Blood?" I asked.

"O-positive?" Barnabas checked.

"But of course." I wrenched open the fridge, almost breaking the handle, and chucked a bag of it to him. He caught it in one lightning fast movement. "Is there any other good kind?"

He raised his eyebrows at me then shrugged, ripping open the bag with his teeth and chugging it down in one swig, his eyes locked with mine the whole time. I grabbed another bag from the fridge and copied his movements, wiping my mouth with the back of my arm once I was done and reaching for another one.

"Another one?" I asked, feeling my spine and skin start to ripple. It was almost finished.

Barnabas ignored me.

"If it's not a full moon, Carolyn, why are you like this?"

I shrugged, chugged the second packet of blood then reached for the raw steak.

"Met a witch. She made a potion for me to drink once a month, whenever I chose, so to bring on the wolf change that meant it wouldn't come on when I didn't want it too and I was also like this for a shorter length of time."

Barnabas stiffened as I placed the steak on the counter top, scoffing it hungrily, tearing at the edges like some kind of animal. Which I was, at that point. I suppressed the familiar feelings of humiliation, depression and sickness as I thought about what I was. My family had had to deal with it. I could too.

"Witches do nothing for free?"

I gave him a sarcastic smile.

"Who said she did it for free?"

His dark eyes met mine.

"What did you give her, Carolyn?"

I shrugged, ripping at the steak and gnashing it up harshly in my extra sharp teeth.

"Some unimportant things."

"Like?" He prompted.

I rolled my eyes.

"Nothing important. I met her at university, and she wanted the answers to an exam coming up. I got them for her. Now, at the beginning of the month, no matter where I am, a couldren full of potion arrives, regular as clockwork, just as she promised. No biggie."

Barnabas relaxed a fraction.

"Witches are known for keeping their word." He agreed, obviously thinking of Angelique. The woman who had cursed me to be like this thanks to _him_. Without thought, I growled.

Barnabas looked across at me but said nothing about it.

"Your family haven't heard from you in almost a decade. They think you're dead."

I shrugged and finished the streak, tossing the bones into the bin and getting another one out of the fridge.

"So what?"

"Don't you care?"

I snorted.

"I suppose I could try and care _less _but that would be extremely difficult."

This time I heard Barnabas growl. Next thing I know, he's standing right in front of me, hand pinching into my waist, bringing me closer to him so we're almost flush together, the steak the only thing separating us.

"You would turn your back on your family."

"If my family is them, then yes. Rather easily, actually. I had expected a few twinges of remorse but none came. I suppose I might get them in the next decade or two. But," I shrugged once more. "I very much doubt it."

Actually, that was a complete lie. There wasn't a day went by when I didn't want to call them up, tell David how much I missed him and his lunatic ideas, ask mum about her new boyfriend and the family business, tell Willie to stop drinking and get his head out of his arse (lovingly, of course). And, obviously, tell _him_ how much I loved him and missed him deeply. But I couldn't do that. Could _never _have done that. Not with Vicky hanging around, at any rate. My love for him was about as fruitless as my searchings for a cure.

Completely and utterly.

"You're a Collins." He gritted out, then suddenly the steak was out of my hands and I was pressed against his very hard body.

I growled and showed him my wolverine teeth.

"You just took a steak out of a very hungry werewolf hand. Sure that was wise?"

"You just abandoned your family for no apparent reason and left me without a word of your whereabouts. Sure _that _was wise?"

"Yes. Completely and utterly." I told him, my heart shattering into small pieces just like Angelique's had that awful night so long ago.

His eyes bored into mine.

"Why'd you do it, Carolyn? You seemed like you were coping just fine."

"I can cope whatever. I don't _need _anybody else." I retorted.

He chuckled very suddenly, startling the tense atmosphere.

"Still the same Carolyn."

"What's _that _suppose to mean?" I demanded, almost snarling. My spine twisted and squirmed in my back, my leg muscles tensing and twisting, getting ripped apart by my own genetic need. Despite myself, I let out a howl of pain.

My legs buckled underneath me, and I was lucky Barnabas caught me before I hit the floor. My head snapped back and I howled.

Barnabas looked panicked before his calm mask settled over his handsome features.

"It's ok, Carolyn. You'll survive." He chuckled once more as he lowered me to the kitchen floor. "Now I know why you live in such a remote area."

I kicked out weakly at him, my body convulsing and rippling. I felt like I was being ripped into two.

"I've coped with this on my own for over a decade. I don't need you now!" I bit out.

_Please stay with me. Don't leave me like I left you!_

My treacherous heart pleaded. I gasped in pain as I fitted on the floor. I felt the fur on my face recede.

"Oh no. I'm not going anywhere." Barnabas told me firmly, helping me sit up so I could cough up the fur ball that had been roughing my throat raw. "I'm not giving you a chance to get away again."

I gasped out and my neck cracked, snapping my head to one side, then the other.

"Do I look like I'll be going anywhere fast?" I demanded harshly.

"I don't know. I've never been around when this has happened to anybody before." He told me honestly.

"Damn you!" I snarled, retching up at least one of the several bags of blood I'd consumed over the evening.

"How long does this usually last?" He then commented casually as he held my hair back. I had my hands braced against the sink, throwing up meat and hair and other substances I didn't dare identify. The only thing that kept me up was Barnabas's body that was pressed against the back of mine firmly, keeping me pinned between the sink and himself.

"Oh, not long now. Then you can bugger off." I told him half heartedly.

"You wish."

"Yes." I lied. "I really do."

I then couldn't speak anymore as I resumed throwing up.

An hour and a half later, I sat on my sofa in front of an open burning fire wrapped in my duvet, shivering as though I was out in the snow in the middle of winter. My hair hung loose in front of me, but I was uncaring. I felt like I had the worse flu of all time, one that could kill me. I'd be this way for twenty four hours precisely. I was used to it.

Barnabas sat on the other sofa, watching me with those dark eyes. I hadn't invited him to sit next to me, but he had explained anyway that he wouldn't sit next to me because his body was too cold whereas I needed warmth right now.

"You look like death warmed up." He commented.

I cast him a weak, sarcastic smile, not really feeling up to my usual standard.

"Thanks. You look like death cooled down. In fact, you _are _death cooled down."

He didn't, in reality. He looked amazing for a man who was undead and had to kill to survive. Positively _glowing_. Thanks to Vicky. I had to force myself not the retch at just the mere thought of her name. She wasn't that bad, really. Just the love of his life. But I refused to be Angelique and go crazy over the fact he didn't love me back. I had just left, vanished.

I sat in front of the fire for a few minutes, retching but not actually bringing anything up into the bowl beside me every thirty seconds or so.

"How did you find me?" I finally demanded quietly. "Nobody knows my real name anymore."

"It was easy, actually." He told me. "I just followed you."

I looked at him sharply, pulling my duvet closer around me, my nostrils flaring.

"That doesn't make any sense."

"Alright, I followed the essence of you. I thought I knew where to start. It was just pure luck that I chose the exact place you'd been in before you moved here. Everybody recognised your picture. They really liked you. Your alias wasn't quite up to par though, I thought. Lupa Night?"

"Lupa is Latin for a female wolf." I snapped defensively. There was a pause in our conversation. I struggled to ask the questions I desperately wanted to ask. "How are they?" I finally settled on asking.

His eyes never wavered from my face.

"They miss you. Terribly. Since you left, David's been in this horrible state. He just suddenly started growing younger on the second year after you disappeared. He finally stopped at the age of eleven, and now has to see yet another psychiatrist. He blames himself for your disappearance."

I felt guilty and sick when I heard that, ashamed of myself for not coming back to check on him. He'd stopped ageing at the age of eleven, when we'd all be a proper family for the first time, when Angelique had subconsciously brought us all together.

"David was always a lunatic. He should know it's not his fault."

"Then come home and tell him yourself." Barnabas instructed softly.

I ignored him, switching subjects quickly.

"And my mum?"

"She misses you. Has always done? Why would she not? She is a mother who's only daughter, her most treasured possession, simply vanished of the face of the earth. If you came back you simply would not recognise her."

The talk of children brought me to my next question. I shivered and retched silently into the bowl, swallowing the bio-acid several times before allowing myself to ask the question.

"And you and Vicky? How are you doing together? Are you both well?"

"Victoria? I have no idea. I presume so, since I have not heard from her in neigh on six years now. Myself? I am all the better for seeing you alive and," He eyed me. "Relatively healthy. I will be even better once I have returned to once more to Collinwood and have locked you up in your room so you will stay there this time."

I allowed myself to pass over his last comment, his first catching my eye.

"You have not seen Vicky in six years? Why, for hell's sake?" I demanded, feeling the ashes of my heart start to move together as one once more.

He shrugged, seeming uncaring, but the way his eyes flashed I knew that he wanted to make sure I was paying _full _attention.

"It had not been working for a while. At least 1985. When you vanished it just added more strain to our relationship." He caught my eye again. I pulled back my hair and threw up blood.

Instantly, Barnabas was up and in a flash (Cheating, because he was using his super human vampire powers) he'd tipped out the sick, rinsed the bowl and had returned it to me without so much as a cringe or a flinch.

"Why?" I resumed our earlier conversation without so much as a murmured thank you. "You were so sure of each other thirty five years ago."

Barnabas returned to his seat, his eyes watching me with such care that I almost felt touched. But that was impossible, because I was a heartless monster. A wolf. Still, I couldn't remember the last time somebody had looked at me like that, with real care.

"Turns out I couldn't love the same type of woman once I'd met the new age, my new family." His eyes met mine once again and I felt a flush build up in my cheeks. "Once I'd met you."

I snorted.

"Are you stoned, or something?" I asked, repeating the first thing I'd ever said to him.

His lips quirked up in a faint half smile.

"Around you, Carolyn? Never. I wouldn't give you the chance to say something."

I pouted.

"You're no fun."

"And you are fifty five year old virgin who looks no older then twenty two, if that." He answered calmly.

I blinked at him, shocked.

"It's the curse of the family. Every member is cursed with this." I answered automatically before frowning. "Now where did _that _come from?"

"From the part of me that wants to drag you up off the sofa and carry you back home to Collinwood."

I shuffled back into my sofa and tugged my duvet tighter around me.

"You can't do that." I protested. "I'm a werewolf. And a sick werewolf, at that."

"Best time to do it, I think." He answered off-handedly.

"Bugger you." I shot back.

He continued as if I hadn't spoken, the arrogant, pig headed wretch.

"And besides that, your mother is the only woman who scares me apart from you and I'd hate to see her reaction once I return her long lost daughter too her, still sick."

"I'm going to be sick." I moaned. "This is horrible!"

The hair was suddenly lifted off my neck and my head tipped over the bowl in one tender movement as Barnabas came to assist me. As my stomach doubled over, it rolled and I retched, but this time only droplets splattered over the bottom of the basin.

He removed his hands from my head but didn't move and inch away from me.

"Carolyn." His voice was infinitely tender and caring. "Why did you leave?"

_To get away from you and my unrequited love, you pig headed bastard!_ I wanted to scream.

"To find a cure for my monstrosity." I gave a weak, bitter laugh. "But the most I found was this damned potion."

"Which I demand you will stop taking the moment we get back home."

And he was back to being Barnabas.

I snorted.

"Then it is indeed fortunate that I am not returning to Collinwood, is it not?" I mimicked his turn of phrase perfectly.

"It would be if you were not, my dead Miss Carolyn, but alas, you are. Such is fate."

"Barney. I'm. Not. Going. Back. There." I growled at him, glaring, sure that my eyes were spitting acid instead of pleading him to ignore my words and take me home. Back to my mother and David. Back to him.

"My name is not Barney and whether you coming willingly or I have to drag you through every mud swamp in the land that there is, you are coming home."

I snorted.

"Don't you wish?"

Suddenly, I was too exhausted for all of this. My head fell back against the sofa, my eyes half closing. Instantly, Barnabas was next to me, his arms slipping underneath me and pressing me close to his chest as I lolled around.

"You are surprisingly warm for a dead guy." I mumbled as he moved me out of the room. I didn't miss the absence of the fire what with my duvet still being firmly wrapped around me and the surprising warmth of the man beside me.

Barnabas chuckled deeply, the sound rumbling from deep inside his chest.

"I have never had anybody say that to me, since the one woman who I have lain with since I turned into this creature was just as cold as I." He told me.

I didn't have enough energy to stiffen at the re-emergence of Vicky into our conversation.

"Well, now you have." I yawned.

"Indeed."

I didn't know how he'd figured out which room was mine out of the three that were upstairs (Considering there was only me living there, it was kind of stupid to have three rooms anyway.) but he did and next thing I knew I was being laid down onto my bed and snuggled down with my two duvets over me and my bowl just by my bed, within easy reach.

He paused as he finished settling down, just staring down at me.

"Beneath everything that has changed about you since I last set eyes on you, Carolyn, _my _Carolyn is still there."

He lent down to kiss my forehead softly. I mumbled and leaned into his kiss. This must be the delusional part of my recovery. How many times had I thought he was here, kissing me? How many times had I woke up and cried because it wasn't real? I wasn't going to let that happen to me again. Never. My tears would never fall for him ever again.

It was because of this I knew he could _never _have whispered '_I love you, my sweet, fiery Carolyn_' before he left.


	2. Carolyn Is Dragged Back

_Hey, just a quick thanks to everybody who reviewed and just to tell you that I would've updated sooner but I had major exams that (unfortunately for everybody) had taken over my life. Feel free to blame the government. I do. Alright, so, thanks again to every body and please continue to review. So, on with the story!_

_**Chapter Two: Being Dragged Back.**_

"Now, this is just fascinating. Do you turn into a wolf _every _time you're angry or just when you're angry at me?"

"AH!"

Barnabas looked down at where I was lying on the floor of the car after lunging for his throat.

"Missed me." Was all he said.

I slowly sat up and cracked my neck to one side, then the other, the fur on my face growing wilder as I became angrier. I wasn't a proper wolf yet. I wouldn't be without the assistance of the full moon or my potion, but there was something about other super natural creatures that almost _partly _turned me into a wolf. I dunno. It was strange. But it was helpful when I was out and about. I knew who and what was following me then.

"I won't miss you again." I assured him in a hiss. "This is a bloody car. No matter how fast you move, eventually, I will get to you. And I'll rip your throat out."

Barnabas observed me calmly, his cane sticking into my hand. I jerked it away with a yelp.

"What?" I demanded as I resisted the urge to lick my hand.

"Oh, nothing." He waved it away like some errant fly. Or werewolf. "I was just wondering if you'd become more violent since you left or if you were always like this."

I took three deep, calming, cleansing breaths and banished my part werewolfy-ness from site.

"Take me home, Barney, and you need never find out." I suggested patiently.

Barnabas glared at me.

"What have I told you about calling me Barney?" He demanded.

I resisted the urge to bare my teeth at him.

"Alright then. Take me home, _Barnabas_."

Barnabas actually looked like he was considering it, taking my hand and wrenching me up to sit beside him. He then looked at me, his eyes almost regretful.

"No."

Bugger regretful. _I don't care how handsome this man is, the moment we get to Collinwood I'm throwing him off windows peak_ **(A/N: Not sure if it is called Widows peak, but its that big cliff thing that people kept throwing themselves off in the films)** _and running away. _I thought angrily, placing my hands on his sleeve as my claws started to emerge. He stared down at them but said nothing, instead picking up the paper (That had been lying around in _my _house) and started reading it.

I glared at him and tried to shift away, my escape plans running through my head like rabbits through the woods.

But suddenly, his arm was around me and he was tugging me back into place beside him, his fingers biting almost painfully into my shoulder. I looked at him, shocked, but he simply pulled me tighter against him.

"Can't have you getting away, my dear." He murmured as he flicked a page of the newspaper. "You're a clever girl. I'm sure you'd find a way."

I grumbled at him.

"I'm not a girl." I muttered.

"You are compared to me." He sighed and put down his news paper, angling his body so he was looking straight at me, and I was forced to look right at him. It gave me the best opportunity to glare at him, thats true, but I could never be wholly angry when he was looking right at me. Never could keep a whole thought in my head, actually, but I wasn't about to tell _him _that, the pompous, arrogant, pig headed, kidnapping bastard that he was. Is. Bugger. It's already starting to work.

"Why don't you want to return home?" He then asked, surprising me.

I stiffened.

"Collinwood is no longer my home." I told him stiffly.

He snorted.

"And that place I found you is?" He asked disbelievingly.

I nodded my head, then shook my head, then nodded again, then sighed and shrugged. Bugger him. Go to the devil and stay there.

_But take me with you_.

My mind whispered. I shook off the thoughts. I was an independent women, werewolf thing. I could take care of myself.

"Its more my home then Collinwood." I told him.

"Bullshit." Barnabas told me offhandedly. I stared at him. Then snorted into my hand.

"Did you just swear?" I demanded through laughs. "Did the great Barnabas Collins _just swear_?"

He frowned at me as I guffawed.

"It is not that funny." He told me stiffly. "I have changed since you left Carolyn. Not for the better, I fear."

I rolled my eyes at his dramatic words.

"Oh, please. You haven't changed one bit."

He frowned even more deeply.

"You do not think I have changed a bit? Everybody has remarked that I have. David, your mother, even Victoria."

"Well, I dunno what they've been seeing, but it sure as hell isn't what I have." I told him, grinning.

Then I remembered that this guy had packed all my stuff, put them in _two freaking cars _and put me in a car with him whilst I was still asleep. Another reason to dislike, if not hate him.

His face had softened at my words though.

"You don't think I've changed?" He murmured.

I shrugged.

"Nah. Not that much. What about me? Have I changed?"

He observed me keenly, making me feel exposed despite the fact I had just said it in curiosity.

"Not in the important ways, you've not." He reached forward and stroked a lock of my hair back. I held still, frozen, determined not to flinch away or lean my head into the movement.

"For example, you are still my fiery Carolyn, but your hair has gotten darker." He pointed out quietly.

I moved away from his hand motion, and he stopped, holding the hand frozen in mid-air.

"I am not _your _anything." I whispered. "I am nobody's."

He gave me a lever look as his hand was replaced into his lap.

"Is that why you're a fifty year old virgin with (What is it David calls it?) no love life to speak of? Yes, thats it."

"I've had boyfriends!" I told him heatedly.

He gave me a look that said he clearly didn't believe me.

I wagged a finger warningly at him.

"Don't you even _dare _to go talking about my birthing hips again or I'll deck you, and I'm a lot stronger werewolf then I was when I was fifteen."

"I do not doubt it." He gazed thoughtfully at me. "And that was a very good way of changing the subject, dear Carolyn, but the question still remains. Why do you not wish to return to Collinwood."

I glared at him.

"None of your damn business!" I tried to shift away once more but his grip was like iron.

"It _is _my business when it effects my family, which includes you, Carolyn."

"I have no family."

"Now you're just being childish."

"Oh, no. You did _not _just call me childish."

"I believe I did."

"Fuck you! If I choose to disinherit myself, thats my game!"

"Not when we all need you back at Collinwood."

"Nobody needs me back, you just want me back to prove you've still got control over me!"

"I don't."

"Yes, you do! Everybody wants control over the werewolf, but guess what! I want control over the werewolf _too_! But it ain't gonna happen if every time I turn even the slightest bit wolfy mum is fussing around me and David is inspecting me for his exams and you lock me in a room with you and-" I cut myself off, seeing what he'd done to me. I'd been neatly trapped into a corner.

I gave him a sullen look, impressed despite everything.

"Bravo." I said.

He gave a mock bow.

"Why thank you."

He then peered out of the window, saying no more about my outburst or anything. I wasn't sure whether that was because he'd got what he'd wanted or he was being nice or what.

"Ah, my beloved Collinwood." He sighed before turning back to me.

"My dear Carolyn." He took one my my hands in his and gestured for me to look out the window. "We're here."

"We are?" I jerked out of his grip and went to the window, staring out in shock and dismay as I recognised the old house towering above the forest.

It hadn't changed much when we'd rebuilt it (Barnabas had insisted that it didn't.) except for the fact it looked a little newer and less grey. Also, we were able to get a good signal and our laptops worked. Electricity had been placed through the castle and TV's had sprung up all around, much to the fascination and dismay of Barnabas.

Despite all my protests, I had missed the place and everybody in it. A felt a little pang of happiness in my heart when I saw it but quickly squelched it down. I wasn't going to be staying for long. I shouldn't get attached.

"How are we there already?" I turned to Barnabas then.

He shrugged.

"You slept a long time. We got a good head start."

I glared at him and continued to stare out of the window as Collinwood became ever closer. Home became ever closer.

We were silent until we drew up outside the house, at which point we had another argument about me getting out of the car.

He had zipped out the car, tossed the diver aside and came to open my door. But I'd locked the door. And all the car doors.

"Carolyn, get out of the car."

"No."

"Carolyn, get out of the damn car before I am forced to break a window and get you out myself."

"No."

"Carolyn, I'm going to count to three and if you're not out by then-"

"How old am I, three?"

"You are acting like it. Get out of the car."

"What will you give me if I do?"

I didn't like the gleam in his eye the moment I said those words so quickly retreated.

"But I'm still not getting out of the car."

"Oh, yes you are."

"Can't make me."

"You want to wager me that I cannot make you get out of this dratted contraption?"

"Yup. Well, not wager you because I left all my money at my old house."

"No, I packed that too."

"Oh goody, so it's all there for when I turn this car around and return."

Suddenly, Barnabas's hand was unlocking the door from the inside (Having smashed the glass, as he had threatened to do) and he was yanking me out onto the gravel.

"Told you I would get out of of the damn car."

I slowly stumbled to my feet, glaring at him.

"I'm going to kill you." I informed him. "I don't know when, I don't know how, I don't know where but I will not _rest _until I kill you."

"That's nice dear."

He now had his back to me and was strolling at a casual pace up towards the door.

But the door had already swung open, revealing my mother and David standing in the doorway. Staring at me. I sighed, rolled my eyes and groaned, resisting the tears that were now begging to flow down my cheeks.

"Ah, Elizabeth!" Barnabas cried. "Look who I found."

David, looking _so _young, stared at me, tears forming.

"Carolyn?"

I sighed and opened my arms wide, gesturing to myself.

"Do you know another Carolyn that can transform into a werewolf, you loony?" I demanded.

His face broke into a small, beaming smile and then a few tears did start to trickle down my cheeks.

"Carolyn!" He shouted and then suddenly, I was winded as he'd thrown himself into my arms.

"Hey, it's ok. Stop crying, I can't handle tears and also, these jeans are new. Hey, David, stop crying-"

"Carolyn." My mums voice called across to me and I froze, lifting my head to meet her eyes dead on.

She smiled.

"I'm glad you're home, honey. You ain't gonna vanish again on us."

I suddenly felt sick. I was now a prisoner here, trapped.

I looked across at Barnabas, my hold tightening on David.

And he'd been the executioner.


	3. Carolyn Is Taken As A Prisoner Of War

_**Sorry About The Long Time In Updating But I've Decided To Update Once A week Around Friday/Saturday Time, Only This Decision Is Going To Be Promptly Broken As Next Week I'm Away At My Cousins (Joy Of Joys) So I Will Instead Update At Some Point Earlier In The Week. Ok, On With The Story! (BTW, it didn't exactly turn out as good as I had hoped)**_

Chapter Two: Prisoner Of War

**(Warning: Slightly Sexual Scene Coming Up. Do Not Read If Do Not Like)**

My room was exactly the same as it had always been. Teenage-like. I hadn't changed it much since I had redecorated when we'd rebuilt the bloody place except for once to change the colour of the walls from pink to a deep royal blue. The view from the window was the same, David was looking the same, I still heard the same things I had always done. But now those noises, those images, made me feel trapped and sick.

As I thought this thought as I stared over the gardens from my window. I gripped the iron gate so hard that my knuckles turned white and an indentation was left in the metal.

"How dare they keep me trapped like this?" I hissed vengefully, thrusting myself from the gate to stalk into my room and knock things liberally from where they currently were, unmoved since the day I'd left.

"How _dare _they?" I shouted even louder, pausing as my hand started to sweep towards my lava lamp.

It still worked, albeit slowly, I admit, but it still worked. I'd kept it all those years because it reminded me of Barnabas. His curiosity. His fascination for all things new. Well, that was before Vicky came around and all but banished those traits from him. Unintentionally, of course, but she'd gotten rid of Barnabas. _My _Barnabas.

I suppose they'd kept the lava lamp to remind them of me. Just as it reminded me of him.

So I left it there. Continued to destroy the rest of the room, of course, but my lava lamp remained.

"I doubt Elizabeth will tidy this once you've finished." Said a deep, masculine voice from the doorway and I didn't even have to turn around to know who it was.

I growled and turned around.

"Get out of my room!" I yelled, reaching for the door to slam it in his face.

But then he was behind me.

"We're not keeping you prisoner, my dear." He commented.

"Am I free to come and go as I please?" I demanded, slamming the door anyway and taking a step closer to him so my back wasn't against the door.

He didn't even miss a beat, no expression flitting across his face at all, even for an instant.

"Yes, as long as you always 'come'." He told me.

I sneered at him.

"You know, some dirty minded person could take that the wrong way. In fact, the very wrong way. I could've sexually assaulted you after you said that and still be perfectly in my rights."

He grinned at me, taking one step closer, then another, then another until I was backed up against the door. He braced both arms either side of my head and lent in closer to me.

"What if that 'dirty' minded person was right to take it the way they did?" He whispered, his eyes boring into mine.

I glared at him, trying not to let the fact that he was both scaring and arousing me at the same time show on my face.

"Go to hell." I shot back at him.

"I've already been there, my dear. I didn't find it to my taste."

I crossed my arms across my chest and raised on disbelieving eyebrow.

"Once you've been to hell you can never get out." I told him angrily. "That's what the bible says."

His face was now even closer to mine then before, his sweet smelling breath fanning my lips.

"I'm a vampire. I don't believe in the bible. And neither do you, you savage werewolf." His eyes half closed. "And besides, I can always get out of hell when I've got you near me again."

And his lips were on mine. I was so startled that I could only stare, wide eyed, at his face. His lips started off gentle, teasing me, his tongue lapping at my lips, begging and pleading for entrance. When I denied it, he became more aggressive, possessive even, moving his arms so he was tightly gripping my waist and my head was secured to his face. I was trapped between the door and his hard (Getting harder by the second) body. _That's _when I started to melt into him, allowing him entrance to my mouth whilst I thrust my lips against his forcefully. He brought the hand that had held my face to his down to the other side of my waist and picked me up, giving me no other choice but to wrap my legs around his hips.

He shoved me even harder against the door, his tightly fitting black trousers not disguising anything he was feeling. He thrust against me against and again until I was moaning and whimpering.

His face broke away from mine, his hardness pressing right against my pelvis with only our clothes separating us.

"You want me, don't you Carolyn?" He whispered.

I whimpered in reply.

"I want you too." He confided in me, even though it wasn't exactly news.

"Give me." I begged, unable to get a properly worded sentence out.

He chuckled horsely, rubbing against me. I squirmed in reply and he groaned, bucking against me.

"I will. You'll have all of me." He promised. "And you'll be mine."

He was about to return his lips to mine when he stopped suddenly, a breath away from my lips.

"What is it?" I mumbled, still squirming and wriggling.

"Victoria." He whispered.

My eyes snapped open, suddenly very alert and awake.

"What?" I asked, startled.

Barnabas jerked away from me, leaving me to hit the floor with a loud bang.

"She's here." He muttered. "Victoria is here."

I glared at him.

"So, you're leaving me?" I demanded before I realized how needy I sounded. And I didn't do needy. Especially after that pleading look he'd sent me.

"Well, then, by all means, go to her!" I cried sarcastically, waving towards the door. "Go on, off you go."

He glanced down at me.

"I haven't seen Victoria in six years." He told me.

I rolled my eyes, trying to return my breathing to normal.

"You did mention that." I told him snarkily.

He took a step towards the door as I scrambled to my feet, opening the door for him.

"Go on, off you go." I gestured more violently out the door. "I've got better things to do with my time then hang out with the undead."

He stiffened.

"That's not what you were saying a moment ago." He growled.

"I was clearly hypnotized by you." I gritted out. "I was not in my right mind."

"Other supernaturals can't by hypnotized by me." He told me.

From downstairs, we heard the great door knock and the crippled Willie hobbling to get it.

"Ah, Miss Winters." My keen werewolf hearing heard him croak and I heard the sound of high heels clicking precisely and cleanly against the marble floor. "It's been a long time since we last saw you here."

"It has, hasn't it?" Vicky's voice was as kind as ever and I heard her embrace Willie like an old friend. "I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have stayed away so long. How are you?"

"I'm good, Miss Winters." Willie sounded positively enchanted already. I rolled my eyes and tried not to make any noise of disgust Barnabas or Victoria could hear.

"That's good. And how are David and Elizabeth?"

"Just grand, Miss. David stopped ageing at twelve, but we think he might be growing older again very soon."

"Thats just brilliant." Vicky murmured absentmindedly, clearly not listening. "And Barnabas?"

"Oh, he's good too. Same as ever. In fact, just yesterday he returned with Miss Carolyn. I think they're both resting now, though. Or at least, Miss Carolyn is suppose to be resting. I don't know if she is. I don't know where Mr Collins is either, Miss Winters."

"Thank you, Willie. You've been most kind. No need to go find Mr Collins, I'm sure I'll sniff him out." Vicky laughed her tinkling laugh.

At this point I looked in horror at Barnabas, who had clearly been listening intently too.

"Get out!" I whispered loudly.

He shook his head.

"I'm sure I can receive Victoria in here."

"Not in my room, you can't!" I spat, grabbing hold of his arm and propelling him towards the door. "Out out out! I want you to get out!"

The high heels were now clicking up the stairs.

He gave me a long, measured look.

"This isn't over, Carolyn." He murmured. "You can't escape me."

"Uh huh. That's what _you _think, big headed idiot." I retorted.

"This isn't over." He insisted quietly.

"Oh, yes it is. Go see your girlfriend...wife...friend... long lost soul mate...your...ugh! Just go see Vicky! And never come here again! I had a momentary lapse of judgement. Doesn't mean you can hold it against me!"

And with that, I slammed and locked the door with him still gaping at me.

Several hours later, my ceiling was still as boring as it had been several hours previous. Pretending to be asleep truly sucked. Trying to get to sleep was frustrating and annoying. Sleeping was not an option.

I could hear Barnabas and Victoria talking. I couldn't hear what they were talking about, however, because even my advanced werewolf hearing couldn't hear as much as Vampires and they both knew what pitch to keep their voices so I couldn't hear them anyway.

My mother came in after about four hours and left me a plate of Spaghetti Carbonara (Heavy on the meat) and left, thinking I was asleep. I assumed she'd told everybody else this too, because nobody else came to bother me.

I had been so stupid! Falling for Barnabas like that! Allowing myself to show him that affection just so he could (Literally) drop me on my butt. I was so stupid and ignorant, just as I had been at the age of fifteen. Victoria was clearly more important to him then me. And why shouldn't she be? She was the reincarnation of his true love or some such crap whereas I was just his distant relative who happened to think _he _was _my _true love. Actually, when I put it that way not only did it sound more crappy then usual but it also sounded perverted.

After several hours, I could sense rather then see the sun beginning to set. I had already taken my potion that month so the pull of the full moon didn't effect me half as much as it usually did but I was still aware of its presence (or its soon to be presence) and felt my senses and feelings heighten because of it. Great. Just at the time I needed it the least.

It was at that point that I heard Vicky's old room door creak open and the mutterings of goodnight could be heard between Vicky and Barnabas.

"Don't forget." Vicky whispered to Barnabas before she closed the door on him. "I'm here to help you. Don't reject me."

Clearly, she'd either thought I was asleep or forgotten I was even around (Easily done, as I hadn't been around for almost a decade, if not longer).

"I won't. My family will always come first." Barney muttered (Yes, to show the extent of my anger I was calling him Barney. He was a big vampire, he could deal with it).

"They are so distant your family. Barely a real drop of blood between you." Vicky told him sympathetically.

"That is both a blessing and a curse." Barney replied.

"Which more then the other?" Vicky asked, clearly curious.

There was a slight pause in which I held my breath.

"On most days I feel its a blessing." He admitted.

"Days when she accepts you?" Vicky whispered quietly.

Another pause.

"Goodnight, Victoria."

"We'll have to have this conversation sooner or later. There are things we must talk about...discuss..."

"All can wait until morning. If you'll excuse me."

I could almost see him bowing.

Within seconds, my door was creaking open. I could smell Barnabas' spicy, yet almost pine like scent. It danced across me like the devil itself, tempting me with things I could never have.

"Carolyn?" He murmured and then he was beside my bed.

I kept my heart beat regular and my breathing deep and even. I was asleep, I told myself. He can't get me when I'm asleep.

"Are you asleep, sweetheart?" His voice was infinitely tender.

_Do I _look _like I'm waiting for a train? _I wanted to demand of him but I didn't, instead keeping with my pretend sleep.

I heard him sigh and pick up the untouched plate of food beside my bed.

"Does she think we would poison her?" He questioned and I felt one hand smooth of my hair and my face. I mumbled and burrowed deeper into the covers like I supposed I'd react if I was actually asleep.

"Oh, Carolyn. We are not your jailers, simply your protectors." He sighed heavily again.

_Protecting me from what? _I wanted to yell.

His fingers gripped a lock of my hair tightly for a moment, almost unwilling to let go. Then he released it with a small sniff and turned back towards my door, carrying the plate of food with him.

"You will survive, my love. And I will survive with you. We will survive together, whether you like it or not." And with that he shut the door behind him.

That plan was good. Simple, yet reasonable. There was only one problem with it.

I only ever survived on my own.

I waited for ages until I heard my mum go to bed, muttering something about me. I tried not to hear it. David had gone to bed hours ago with his now still very young body but had since come into my room and snuggled tightly up to my body, gripping me as if he too would never let me go. The gesture, like Barnabas', was protective and would have been comforting had it not been the fact that I already regarded myself as a prisoner, one that everybody sort to control, one that was too dangerous to control, one that was a monster. Now it just made me feel even more trapped and caged. The wolf inside of me howled in protest, demanding to be released but like I was kept here, I kept my wolf at bay. It wasn't going to make me harm the people I loved. No. I was going to be stronger then that. Just as I had always been.

At around three O'clock in the morning I stopped trying to sleep and slipped out of bed, my feet hitting the ground with a soft thump. I wondered absentmindedly where Vicky and Barnabas were. How they slept. If, at their age in vampirism, they even needed to sleep.

I turned and tucked David back into bed, shielding him from the cold of my tower top room. He mumbled in protest at me leaving him but in the haze of his deep sleep he quickly settled down again, looking as peaceful and innocent as ever.

I was restless, shifty. Something wasn't right around here and it wasn't just Vicky turning up out of the blue after six years, if what Barnabas had told me was to be believed. I needed to feel the wind in my hair, the full moon on my face, the power and adrenaline that fed it. But, although the full moon was risen, I wasn't completely given over thanks to my potion. I had resisted its lure before. I could now.

I went to my window and peered out over the balcony at it. The wind rustled through the trees at the very edge of the property and I could hear the waves crashing against the rough shores of Widows Peak. The air was salty and unsure, the scent of pine and something else I couldn't identify mingling in the air.

The other scent was becoming more potent by the second, seeping through the air like a noise and trapping me there like a spell, painful like a poison gas.

_Werewolf_...

The wind whispered a woman's voice to me. I lent over my window and sniffed curiously. It was getting closer. Whatever it was, it was getting closer.

_Returning..._

I had returned. Yes. The werewolf had returned. Was that what it could've meant? It was coming through the trees now. It'd been on Widows Peak just seconds before I'd come to the window. If I'd been fast enough, I would've been able to see what it was, who it was. The scent was mingled with disinfectant and a deep, ingrained salty sea smell. And hair dye.

I frowned and sniffed again. Oh yeah, that was definitely hair dye. I'd recognise that scent anywhere from the amount of times I'd worked in a hairdressers just to pay the rent.

My eyes widened at the familiarity of the smell, of a memory long since forgotten and passed. So, it wasn't the exact smell I could remember. There were little things different about it, little things wrong. But something was niggling in the back of my mind like a worm. Something wasn't right. I knew this.

A flash of red down below caused my neck to snap as I stared curiously into the night. When it flashed again, in the same place, going the other way, I knew whatever it was was tormenting me. They knew I was there. They knew I could see them. I growled.

Faint, thick laughter caught my ears and I growled again, resisted the urge to howl. I'd caught a scent. The wolf in me wanted to hunt it. To find the threat. The laugh came again, closer again this time, and a flash of red accompanied it. Several flashes of red. I thought I caught a glimpse of a smirk and a wink when the red paused for a few milliseconds at one point. But thats all I got. Thats all I needed to get. Something was here to get my family. And I was going to find out what it was. Then possibly kill it. Eat it if I was hungry. The thing wasn't going to survive.

Slowly, I backed away from the window, growled once more before slamming the doors shut, locking it and pulling the heavy drapes across it.

I then turned towards David, sleeping peacefully, and my protective instinct grew.

"I'm going to find you." I hissed to the room. "I am the protector of this family and you are messing with the wrong person. I was born in the fifties, raised in the sixties and seventies. I met Alice Cooper, killed my uncle, met a distant relative who turned out to be a vampire, helped kill a witch, loved a vampire and vanished from everybody's lives for a decade. So if you want a game of hide and seek lets play. Because now the game has changed. I am the hunter. And you are now the prey."

David yawned.

"Carolyn, have you always spoken to yourself or do you know Barnabas is at the door?" He mumbled sleepily before dropping off back down the sleep.

I didn't even turn around.

Oh _bugger._


	4. Carolyn Meets Red

_Alright, so I've been away for a while. But before the booing and hissing starts, I'd just like to say that I went away to my cousins earlier then my parents had told me and came back later then expected. AND THEY HAD NO SIGNAL! I haven't even checked my emails since I've come back (late last night)! But I thought I'd come and update for you lovely people because I'm just that nice (Jokes). Alright, on with the story!_

_**Chapter Four (I think?): Carolyn Meets Red**_

Barnabas didn't mention what he had undoubtedly heard the next morning over breakfast. Then again, he didn't have much chance over the blubbering mum was making over me for the ENTIRE TIME I was down for breakfast.  
I had never known my mother to be overly emotional. Not once during my eighteen years of living at Collinwood had she cried within my hearing or sight, or laughed uproariously or any such like thing that human beings (That would _not _be me then) were prone to doing. But just then she was clutching at me, sobbing into my hair, hugging me tightly to her and when I firmly removed her from my person she stood behind me, touching me with little soft touches on my shoulder or running her fingers lightly through my hair as if to make sure I was real and would not vanish on her.

Unfortunately, that was one trait werewolves hadn't acquired yet.

David also circled me protectively. At one point I caught him eyeing the distance between me and the doorway, as if debating if I could get out before any of them could stop me. I tried to give him a reassuring smile but he ignored me, shuffling his seat so he was between me and the door.

Vicky, damn her soul (As if being a vampire didn't do that already) sat opposite me with a serene smile on her pale face, sipping her cup of tea, pretending to be oblivious to the tension in the room, eyeing the distance between Barnabas and me. Tea, for gods sake! TEA!

"What, no need of Caffeine?" I snarked, feeling guilty as the new maid (Not supernatural, thank god) poured me my third cup of coffee.

She smiled at me and set her cup back down in its sourcer.

"Being a vampire keeps me alert and awake for all of my waking hours." She told me. "I have no need for caffeine any more."

Well, neither did I, what with me being a werewolf and everything, but caffeine did help to enhance my abilities somewhat, especially my speed, smell, sight and hearing. My other abilities, such as Shadow Control and Lunar Extension, as well as the few magical abilities I'd nabbed off the other Supes I'd come across were somewhat handicapped by the caffeine, regrettably, but I had no need for those abilities that day. I was hunting.

After breakfast, Vicky kindly offered to help clear away and wash up the dishes for the servants despite the fact she herself had not eaten. I barely restrained a growl as Barnabas shot her an unscrupulous glance.

"I'll help too." I offered kindly (Ok, so it was mainly to look good for Barnabas but so what? I was a grown werewolf. I could skirt around the edges of Barnabas's attention without getting bitten. Hopefully.).

Suddenly, one cold hand was hooked over my elbow and I was pressed against the side of one hard body.

"Actually, Carolyn, I need to talk to you about something." Barnabas declared clearly so everybody could hear him.

I turned my gaze on him and gave him a level, even look.

"I'm sure it can wait until after I've helped, Barnabas." I told him smoothly. "It's only fair that I help as well since Vicky didn't eat anything at all and I did."

_Please let it wait until after I've thought of an escape route!_

I pleaded in my mind but in Barnabas's black as night eyes I could see that he wasn't going for it.

"I'm sorry, it cannot wait." He then increased the pressure of his hand on my elbow and I let out a yelp of surprise, springing to my feet as I did so. Barnabas took the opportunity to wrap his arm around my waist and take control of my body and where it went. He nodded coolly to mum and David. "Elizabeth. Master David." His eyes lingered on Vicky, who was looking at the both of us with elegant poise. I tried to tug away from Barnabas discreetly so she wouldn't see, but I saw the way her eyes flashed to where Barney's hand was wrapped tensely around my waist, his fingers digging into my soft side, and then to my face. Her eyebrows lifted in a silent question and one thought echoed through my brain. But it wasn't me who thought it.

_Do you need some help, Carolyn? _

I glanced at Vicky, who gave me a small smile.

_Evidently, your time away has opened your mind to other supernaturals. Do you need some help in escaping him, Carolyn? Do you not wish to go with him anywhere? I can help, you know_.

I met her eyes and considered her offer carefully before finally shaking my head slightly. I'd have to face him sooner or later.

Her eyebrows lowered and she turned her head back to Barnabas, her expression curiously unreadable.

"Victoria." Barnabas nodded his head in her direction before turning back to mum and David. "If you'll excuse us..."

"Wait! You won't take her away for too long, will you?" Mum cried out anxiously, and I saw the way her hand fisted around her knife and fork, her knuckles straining under her force of worry. "You'll bring her back?"

Barnabas paused in the act of kidnapping me, before slowly turning around and giving my mother an understanding smile.

"My dear Elizabeth." He murmured. "Do you really think that I would spend so long searching for her then just let her go?"

Mum still remained tense, eyeing him suspiciously.

"I know you wouldn't, Barnabas. I know you wouldn't let her leave you. Its whether you'd let her leave me, or take her away from me, that's the question."

Barnabas paused and his arm snaked tighter around my waist.

"I will not take her away from you today, Elizabeth, or any day soon." He answered carefully.

My mother relaxed, finally satisfied.

Then she looked at me, such sorrow in her eyes that I realized that she would never be relaxed with me. Or at least, wouldn't for a very long time.

"Carolyn." She then whispered softly. "You won't try and run away from me again, will you?"

I pretended to consider it light heartedly.

"Nah, you're alright you lot. I might stick around." At the sight of mum's weary and tired face, I quickly changed tactic. I would've gone and smoothed her hair back comfortingly if Barnabas wasn't clinging onto me so tightly. "No, mum. I won't leave. I'm here to stay now. You won't get rid of me that easily, I promise you."

Just as mum's face relaxed into a relatively happy smile, I found myself facing the door as Barnabas jiggled the door knob in an attempt to get out.

"This damn thing!" He hissed.

I reached forward and covered my hand with his, ignoring the electricity that charged through me as I did this.

"Oh, for all your vampire powers..." I muttered as I helped him squeeze the brass metal, turn it and wrench it open in one swift, strong movement. I then smirked at him.

He glared at me.

"Oh, for all my vampire powers what?" He demanded.

"Oh, for all your vampire powers you're still rather wimpy, aren't you?" I filled in for him.

He growled, impressively like a wolfs growl, actually.

"That's it. We _really _need to talk. Outside, Miss Carolyn."

"It's cold outside..." I procrastinated suddenly, remembering why we were heading out of the safety of others company.

"You're a werewolf and you've got me." He propelled me down the corridor. "You can deal with it."

"At least let me fetch my coat..."

"No."

"Or my gloves."

"_No_."

"Or my scarf."

"_No_, Carolyn."

"Or a shot gun..."

"Carolyn, I said...wait, what did you just suggest you got?"

"Oh, that's right, you can't be killed but a shot gun can you? Just out of interest, what _can _kill a vampire?"

"Are you proposing that you kill me to get out of having a conversation with me?"

"Well really, you can be paranoid. Whatever gave you _that _impression?"

From the look on his face, a lot.

The gardens had been beautifully kept since the burning down of the first Collinwood. Rose bushes and flower gardens and little swings and ivy climbing the walls of the secret maze that could lead either to the tennis courts or a secret meeting place that was like the Secret Garden. It was beautiful. It had always been one of my favourite places to go when I was trying to de-wolf. It had never worked, but it'd kept me hidden from my family, kept me relatively sane and protected previously mentioned family.

Barnabas was silent as we walked through the gardens and I tried to remain as calm as he was, though my body twitched at the urge to hunt the scent that still lingered here. I sniffed again, trying to be discreet about it. Then I frowned. If anything, the scent seemed to have become stronger in the hours since I'd last smelt it. I glanced at Barnabas through my hair, trying to distinguish from his expression if he too spelt the unfamiliar scent and recognised it as a threat.

But his expression was as calm as it had ever been. He swung his cane leisurely, stopping to sniff flowers occasionally and, once, plucked one single white rose from a bush and turned to hand it to me.

"I know you like white roses the best." Was all he said as I grasped it from his hands, avoiding the thorns, and smelt it. The smell of the white rose was subtle and lovely. I could still smell it, but it was almost over powered by the smell of hair dye and death. My body twitched again in the need to break the Genetic Lock I'd placed on my own body, in the need to hunt and destroy this threat to my territory.

But I couldn't move with Barnabas watching me so carefully (Even though he was pretending he wasn't.)

"What do you want to talk about, Barney?" I finally sighed, breaking off the majority of the stem on the rose and braiding it into my hair so it didn't handicap my hands but I still got to keep it secure.

He smiled at my action.

"I'm glad you like the rose, Carolyn." He murmured softly. He then shook his head. "I actually wanted to talk to you abou- wait, Barney? _Barney?_"

I smirked at his out raged face.

"I'm annoyed. Carry on." I strode on without him, leaving him to gape after me before he finally managed to gather enough wits to follow me.

"My name is Barnabas." He corrected me stiffly, still swinging that dratted cane in front of us as he caught up with me.

I sighed again.

"And my name is Carolyn. How do you do? And I'm going to go inside if you don't tell me what I'm doing out here in the damn cold. And that cane is going to get broken in half if you don't stop swinging it. And mum is going to get shouted at if she doesn't get off my back, and David is going to grow older even if I have to put him on a stretcher and Vicky might _actually _want to explain to me this telepathic talk thingy and stop being so damn _Vicky-like _and you are going to stop acting like yourself in your pompous arrogance or I'm going to scream and ugh! WHERE IS THAT SCENT COMING FROM?"

Finally, my rant broke the wolf free of my control and I morphed almost instantly, having resisted the pull of the full moon last night with ease. I didn't usually transform during the day without my potion but I didn't have time to ponder that now, my sight now focused on one thing, my scent on one thing.

I padded away from where I'd been standing, following the stench of hair dye, death, sea salt and another familiar essence that I couldn't quite identify. Was it..._perfume_? I didn't know, nor care at that moment as I picked up my pace. The scent had been crossed and zig zagged across the gardens in an intentional attempt to confuse me and throw me off the true lead to where the thing was. But I was good, a werewolf for most of my life and a werewolf that had had to fend for herself for almost a decade. They couldn't confuse me that easily.

"Carolyn, Carolyn!"

A deep, masculine voice called after me, and I was sorely tempted to turn towards it and cower into the safety that it offered but I couldn't. I had to find this thing and destroy it.

"Carolyn, you can't do this on your own! For fucks sake, you're still weak and tired from the potion and travelling and the full moon. Carolyn, can you hear me? Understand me? Get back here!"

Suddenly, a human was in front of me. Wait. I sniffed at his familiar and safe scent. Not a human. Death and collogue mixed together in an almost pleasant scent. Vampire. A vampire with dark hair dark eyes and a pale face.

I growled at it and tried to push passed it but it wouldn't let me. Couldn't it understand I was hunting?

"No, Carolyn, no." It reprimanded me.

Confused and suddenly very startled, I sat back on my hunches and whined. Who the hell was Carolyn?

"Carolyn, you're not like this." It continued to insist. "Carolyn, you're relatively human. Come back to me. We can hunt this thing together. Carolyn, I need you, my love."

I howled even louder, the scents of the two creatures mixing my my nose. Suddenly, I twitched. This vampires scent and the other scent held similarities. Vampiric similarities. The unfamiliar scent was something to do with a vampire. Or was a vampire. But what of the sea salt scent, the perfume, the hair dye scent that made it so maddening, so familiar? Did normal vampires smell like that.

"My love," The vampire moved closer towards me and I barked at him in warning. He didn't stop moving towards me until he had his hand wrapped around my muzzle, gently but with a firm, immovable grasp.

"My love," He murmured again, reaching forward with his other hand to stroke my fur. I tried to snap at him but found myself unable. And found myself not wanting to snap at him. "My darling, precious love. Can you hear and understand me? You're even beautiful in wolf form, Carolyn. And you're mine. All mine."

I growled and tried to bark again. Damn this vampire. What was with me and me not wanting to hurt him? Vampires were wolves enemy's.

I couldn't smell properly with this man vampire so close and his hand wrapped around my muzzle but I could still hear and see pretty closely. A rustle in the trees beside me made me jump and I tried to jerk away from the vampire to take a closer look but it wouldn't allow me. All around me, quick flashes of colour and noise alerted me to another's presence. Two others actually. One deafeningly familiar.

"No, Carolyn, look at me. Come back to me. Return to human form." The vampire in front of me coaxed.

I momentarily glared at him.

_Patronising git_. I thought, then glanced down at myself with a whine. Human. That voice in my head had been distinctly human, yet definitely mine.

_Focus, Carolyn. Barnabas has not noticed yet but you and I have. Do not let yourself loose focus. I cannot run with speed to reach you since the thing will notice me but its with you. I will reach you soon. Carolyn, listen. I know you're still in there. Protect yourself and Barnabas._

I whined again as another voice invaded my head.

_Vicky's voice_.

My human voice told me once again.

The flash of colour beside me distracted me again and this time even the vampire in front of me jerked his head up, his hold loosening on my muzzle. I took the chance to jerk it away from his hand and growl at him, backing away.

"Carolyn!" It reached for me again. "Come back here! I need to protect you!"

There was a slow, mocking laugh from behind him and he turning in shock at the flash of colour that had now stopped and was leaning against a tree behind him.

I growled, recognising the need to now protect the vampire _(I mean, what the hell? Barnabas? I should just throw him to the thing and be done with it..._).

I ignored my mental human voice and growled at the threat, jumping in front of him to protect him, facing off the enemy.

"No, Carolyn!" He reached for me again, this time in panic rather then protection.

"On the contrary, dear Barnabas. I think she thinks she needs to protect you. Wolves are like that, you know."

I suddenly got a good look at my enemy. And was almost sick. The flashes of red, the almost inbuilt sea salt smell, the laugh, the familiarity with the scent, it all made sense now. Horrible sense.

The shock caused my body to morph again, causing me to cough up blood and guts and fur balls onto the ground at my enemy's feet until I was fully transformed into a shaking human again, weak as a baby, barely able to stand up on my own, blood smeared around my mouth, clothes in tatters and rags. My eyes I could already feel were wide and disbelieving as I looked upon the red.

Barnabas leaned forward and yanked me from my position right in front of it to him, so I was clutched to the front of him, his arms wrapped around my waist to keep me upright, his face buried in my neck. I trembled and shook in his arms but opened my mouth to speak anyway. I spat at the things feet in disgust, my voice not wavering at all.

"Oh. Its you." I said flatly.

_**Ok, so, thats it? How was it? For everybody who reviews I'll throw in a sneak peak of the next chapter! (Thats, if you're interested. If you're not just tell me and I won't do it. I'll understand after these last two chapters. Ok, and once again sorry for taking so long!)**_


	5. Carolyn, The Redhead and Torture Methods

_**Here we are, on a Saturday as promised. Hope you all aren't getting annoyed with me for the late uploads. I'll try and upload at least twice a week this week if it makes you feel any better. Please don't get annoyed and continue reading! Ok, thats my plea over. Let the story continue!**_

_Chapter Five: Carolyn, The Redhead And Various Torture Methods_

"Well, this is just brilliant. Just freaking fantastic. There are more of you!"

"Carolyn, there are only three of us now-"

"I mean, Barnabas was bad enough though I suppose I can see why I can't eat HIM because he's the owner of this whole thing as well..."

"That's very kind of you, my darling, but we really must get back to the problem at-"

"And then Vicky showed up and was all 'i want to be a vampire' and I suppose I can see why i can't eat HER because she's David's old governess and the reincarnation of Barnabas's long lost love or some such crap."

"I appreciate the thought, Carolyn. Eating me would not be particularly pleasant. On my part, at least."

Barnabas glared at me and made a grab for me, dodging Vicky as she gave him a serene smile.

"She's not Jossett. Or, at least, not my love!" He told me, then appeared to think about it as I neatly side stepped his grabbing hands. "Any more!"

"But you!" I swung my finger towards the red head, ignoring his comment. "I see no reason why I shouldn't eat YOU! Three vampires is far more then one werewolf needs. I don't really need one!"

"Dear heart, you should need me but that's beside the point. You can't kill Doctor Hoffman because-"

"Because what?" I spat at the redheads feet, still staring at her as Barnabas attempted to talk me down. "You abandoned David to become a freaking vampire! A vampire! As if we didn't have enough crazy people scurrying around this god-damn place!"

"Actually, Carolyn, I prefer to think I'm not crazy especially after what happened to me when I was younger." Vicky told me with serene calmness.

I paused long enough to look at her.

"Sorry, Vicky, but you know what I mean. Enough is enough!" I then swung around to glare at Doctor Hoffman and Barnabas. "Do you hear me? No more god-damn vampires! No more! And _you_." I whirled around so I was just facing doctor Hoffman right then. "Can bugger off before I truly eat you and people start getting annoyed with me. Go away! All of you!"

She raised one eyebrow at me.

"Don't you want to hear all about how your boyfriend attempted to kill me and who saved me and how I came to have news of what danger you're in?"

I glared at her.

"How many times do I have to tell you people?" I demanded irritably. "Barney is not my boyfriend!"

"And my names not Barney." Barney muttered quietly in the background.

I whirled on him.

"_You _can shut up. I call you Barney. Live with it."

Back to Doctor Hoffman.

"And _nooo_, I don't want to know what kind of danger I'm in. Whatever it is, I can handle it _on my own_. Like I've been doing for the past decade. I don't need Barney, I don't need my mother, I don't need David, I don't need Vicky and I certainly don't need you. I am a big werewolf now. I can cope on my own. So go away! Shoo!"

They all ignored me. Once again. I didn't know why I was surprised.

"So, you don't want to know the answers to anything I just said I could answer?" Doctor Hoffman clarified with one raised eyebrow.

I let out an exasperated sigh and pretended to think about it.

"No." I then turned away from her. "I'm now going to turn my back and count to three and when I turn around again I want all vampires GONE. Gone! As in, vanished from my sight and hopefully I will never have to see you all again. That type of gone. One. Two. Thr-"

"But, my darling, I want to hear about what trouble you're in." Barnabas tried to coax me, cutting over my counting.

I still didn't turn around.

"Find out somewhere else."

Doctor Hoffman smirked at my back and I spun around to growl at her, stalking towards her and considering the best way to kill a vampire like her.

"Ah, ah, ah." Barnabas caught my waist and dragged me back so I was pinned against him again. He glared at Doctor Hoffman. "Don't go anywhere near her, my love. I must keep you safe." He nuzzled my hair. I didn't have the heart to shove him off me. Yet.

Doctor Hoffman let out a cruel, mean laugh that startled me.

"Oh, I'm sorry but I'm not the real danger is." She shook her head. "Oh no. The real threat is Angelique."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o

"Dear Katie and Michael. Since you are related to me (You poor, poor children) you probably will have to face many things on the road to some semblance of normality. Probably annoying vampires and immortal, murderous witches who get their jollys out of murdering people and just generally annoying you. Or maybe it will be annoying witches and immortal murderous witches. I really don't know. But, my dears, let me tell you one thing that may help when you're trying to have your semblance of normality. Never think that the person you thought you have killed is actually dead. They are most probably not. And if another person who's supposedly run off or died or whatever returns and tells you that the person you thought you'd killed is actually alive, do not slap them. It not only hurts your hand but you also end up getting told off by somebody. Not the best way to spend an evening. So, darlings, try to remember that. They are never dead. Never, never, never dead. I wish they'd bloody die already! I'm so sick of people crashing in and telling me that somebody is not dead when I thought they were or that they're a ghost or that yet _another _vampire has turned up to wreck havoc or that-"

"Who are you talking too?"

"AHH!"

Barnabas looked down on me, one eyebrow raised in amusement as he retrieved the tissues from the side and wiped up the spilt coffee.

"Am I really that scary?" He asked, barely restraining a chuckle.

"Go die in a hole." I told him, glaring as I attempted to get up from my (very) comfy seat on the sofa but he grasped my shoulder and pushed me very firmly back down.

"No thanks. A coffin was bad enough." He said matter-of-factly, taking the seat beside me and resting a hand on my thigh. "So, I'll say again. Who were you talking to?"

I growled at him.

"Nobody. Clearly. Do you see anybody else in this room?"

He started rubbing his hand up and down my thigh slowly, and not in a soothing type of way.

"I don't know. This is you we're talking about. You could've been talking to a ghost."

I reached down to remove the hand from my thigh but he moved it too quick for me, his hand suddenly between my thighs and pushing two insistent fingers against the denim of my jeans. I wiggled against them then forced myself to stop, shuffling back against the sofa to make the insistent pressure cease. He just followed me, pressing and rubbing circles against the seams of denim that, in their turn, pressed and rubbed against my sensitive parts. I let out a noise, half a moan, half a gasp, I resisted against the urge that I knew I did not want to act upon. No. I didn't want to act upon it. At all.

"Barnabas, stop that, its not funny!" I insisted breathlessly.

He stopped, his fingers now just frozen, pressed up against me.

"There." He smirked. "I've stopped."

I glared at him.

"Remove your fingers from their current position." I ordered.

"You don't want me too."

I glared even fiercely and would've got up had it not been for his very clever fingers keeping my prisoner.

"I can assure you that I do not."

He cocked one dark, glossy eyebrow.

"Really? Then it must be the rain that's making my fingers so," He shoved them even further into me and I let out a moan of raw pleasure. He smirked again. "Damp."

"Must be." I agreed, squirming on him. "No more. I can't take it."

Barnabas then shrugged, but his fingers did not move.

"Very well. I will cease my actions when you tell me who you were talking to. Well, I will cease until you ask me to continue."

I tried to keep a conscious thought in my brain, missing the last part of his sentence.

_This was not good. Not good at all. I shouldn't want to do _anything _with him! Not one god-damn thing!_

"Fine, fine, I'll tell you!" I shouted desperately.

His lips quirked, waiting.

"I was talking to my future kids. Telling them how to survive with me as their mother." I finally admitted, glaring even harder now. "There, happy?"

"Your future kids?" He murmured, not answering my question. "Interesting."

Suddenly, I found myself on my back against the sofa, his entire body pressing down on me, his legs prying mine even wider apart, his fingers still in the same place. His dark eyes gleamed at me.

"I guess I could live with a daughter named Katie." He told me with a grin.

I gasped as his fingers removed themselves and instead hooked themselves around the waistband of my jeans.

"You're a vampire, you can't have children." I arched against his hard body them forced myself to remain still as I realized that only helped him start to tug down my jeans from my body. "No, you said once I told you you'd stop."

"I said I'd stop my actions." He reminded me. "This is not the same action I was doing a few minutes ago."

True. And it was nice, the feel of him against me.

"And, I can have kids." He added conversationally. "Ever seen the twilight films? Dead on, as it happens, even if they are pretty crap about most things. The men _can _have kids. And werewolves are especially fertile. I bet, if we did it now," He paused as my jeans reached the back of my thighs. "You'd have your children by the end of the night."

"No," I thrashed beneath him. "No! Not like this! Not here!"

"Why not?" He murmured as the jeans slipped past my underwear and onto my knees. "This has been what you wanted, hasn't it? You were begging for it last night."

I glared at him.

"I did not beg." I declared.

He smirked.

"Close enough."

And my jeans were suddenly ripped from my body.

I gasped at the sudden feel of cold air against my legs.

"Barnabas!" I writhed beneath him. "Those were my favourite jeans!"

"They were in my way." Was all he said.

He then looked down and glared at my underwear.

"So are these." He reached towards them but I grabbed his hand, making him stop.

"We can't, Barnabas!" I tried desperately to get through to him. "We need to find out if Doctor Hoffman is telling the truth, if Angelique is really alive and what she wants with me!"

He glared at me.

"I can tell you what I want with you, if you like." He proposed hopefully. "Would that fit the bill?"

I struggled against his strength.

"Actually, no." I then gave him pleading eyes. "Please, Barnabas? Then we can talk about this, see if it'll work. Lets just try and get through this catastrophe first, hey?"

His eyes softened as my voice did and he appeared to be thinking about it.

"Very well." He finally relented. He then glanced consideringly down my body, his hand reaching for my underwear again, toying with my underneath. I tried not to move. "But let me just see if I can..."

Then, my underwear was in tatters beside me and he had violently shoved two fingers straight into me.

"Barnabas!" I screamed, shoved down even harder on his fingers, getting him closer inside me. "Barnabas!"

His fingers circled inside me, playing and toying, violently shoving in and out of me, no gentleness at all.

"So wet..." he hissed. "You're so damn wet, Carolyn. For me."

And then four fingers were inside me, circling and shoving and I was undone, clamping around his fingers as I screamed, cuming onto his fingers.

Amazingly, he kept on shoving, milking me as I came. Finally, when I was just a shivering wreck beneath him, he removed his fingers, my cum all over them. I shivered as I watched him stare at them and then thrashed some more when he put them in his mouth, licking and tasting.

He moaned, his eyes closed in ecstasy.

"So sweet, Carolyn." He murmured horsely. "You're so damn sweet. I've got to...just once more..."

Then, thought came to me.

"NO!" I suddenly came back to my senses and shoved him away from me, using my heightened werewolf strength (Thanks to my orgasm) and his shock to shove him away from me, grabbing my dressing gown from where I'd left it earlier to dry by the fire. "No more! That was wrong of us. _Very _wrong of us, Barney. We're bad people." I tied the sash around my west, bowing my head in towards my chest. "We're disgustingly bad people. I've let down everybody I've ever cared about. Don't let yourself become one more of my mistakes."

I forced back the tears and turned to leave, disgusted with myself, with him, past mistakes, past faces, fear and terror just flashing across my face.

He seemed to come back to his senses with a bang when my hand closed around the door handle and he urgently grabbed at my shoulder.

"No, Carolyn. Don't turn that into something ugly and bad."

I shook my head at him, tears starting to fall.

"It _was _ugly and bad. It was dirty and it was urgent and it was rough."

"You're a werewolf." he pointed out gently. "They like it rough. It's common knowledge."

I still shook my head insistently at him.

"No. You're wrong. I'm wrong. This is all so wrong. Stay away from me, Barnabas, or bad things will happen to you. And I don't want them too."

I wrenched open the door but he stopped me once again.

"Then don't do them to me!" He cried desperately. "Stay with me, be my bride."

I stared at him, amazed.

"I won't do the bad things to you, Barnabas. No, I'd never hurt you." I reached towards his face but stopped myself just in time. "Its somebody else. Something else. Some...blast! Why can't you just leave me alone! _I'm _not the bad guy! This was a mistake! Get over it!"

And with that I fled the room.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o

"What do you mean, Angelique is back?" My mother sat at her desk, in the hard, wooden chair that she hadn't bothered to replace even when we were gifted with money. She gave Doctor Hoffman the evil eye. "You better not be lying to me, Doctor. My daughters welfare means more to be then anything else in the world."

"Clearly you're not the only one." Doctor Hoffman muttered, eyeing Vicky who stood right next to me, arms crossed over her chest, glaring at Hoffman. Barnabas stood on the other side of my mother, his cane hanging loosely from his finger tips, his stature stiff and rigid.

Doctor Hoffman looked straight at me and mock-pouted.

"What's the matter? The baby werewolf can't look after herself?"

I growled at her.

"Just because the full moon hasn't risen yet doesn't mean I can't transform." I threatened.

Doctor Hoffman thoughtfully tapped her index finger against her chin.

"Yes, I can see that. Even after you had taken your potion you still transformed this morning. And even after breakfast too! Tell me, doesn't that give you indigestion? To transform on a full stomach?"

I growled some more.

"I don't know. Lets see, shall we? Because you're looking _awfully _tasty right about now."

_Carolyn, be calm. She is only trying to wind you up. We must focus on our main priority, which is Angelique and keeping you safe, not eating the messanger._

I sent Vicky and annoyed glance.

_Tell me, do you annoy everybody by poking into their minds or do you save that fun filled event just for me?_

Vicky's laugh flowed into my mind, warm and gentle.

_Just for you, my dear. I suppose I could do it for your mother and David but I'm not sure, since they're only immortals and not full supes. I could do it to Barnabas, and he to me, and he to you for that matter_.

I thought about that.

_And me to him?_

_Yes, I suppose so._

_Does he know we can do this?_

_All too well. He said he wouldn't do it with you because you hadn't given permission._

_And I notice you just went ahead anyway._

I felt Vicky's mental shrug.

_Something has to be done for you two. He is head over heels for you and you...well, theres a lot of work needed to be done on you. Just think of me as your big sister._

I rolled my eyes at her, ignoring my mother and Doctor Hoffman who were giving me strange looks.

_The last person who told me to think of them as their big sister ended up falling of Widows Peak. And they didn't come back_.

_Been there, done that. What do you young people say nowadays? Got the T-shirt?_

_I wouldn't know. I'm fifty, remember._

_And looking remarkably good for your age._

_Thank you. As do you._

_Oh, immortality. It does have its uses after all._

_Tell me about it._

_**If you two wouldn't mind finishing your mental conversation, the rest of us are waiting.**_

A sinfully dark voice flicked into my mind and, surprised, I glanced across at Barnabas who was giving me a slight look.

Vicky also looked at him, but she didn't look surprised.

_Eavesdropping on a conversation is such a bad habit Barnabas. Clearly, even after we ended our relationship you didn't acquire many manners._

_**I am very polite and kind to people who think I can't handle persuading my future-bride to become my future-bride!**_

I glared at the both of them individually.

_Future-bride my butt. Do you not remember our conversation a few hours ago?_

_**I seem to have forgotten it. I hope you have too.**_

_Luck has run out for you, Dracula. My memory is still perfectly intact._

_**I'm not sure if thats a good thing or a bad thing.**_

_And I'm still upset about earlier._

_**We will have a conversation about it later. Everything will turnout right again, Carolyn, once we've talked.**_

_We'll have a conversation about it over my dead body!  
_

_**Unless that's your undead body, I don't want that happening.**_

"Do they do this a lot?" Doctor Hoffman asked my mother in an amused voice, glancing between the three of us. I was glaring at Barnabas, who wore a pleading face whilst Vicky had stepped between us both and was running a calming hand down my curls.

My mother shook her head, also looking amused, looking at us.

"No, this is the first time, actually. But I sense it won't be the last."

"Quite." Hoffman said dryly and mother cleared her throat to break us out of our mental conversation.

"If you could continue this _after _we've figured out what this threat is...?" She suggested dryly.

We all looked at her, then at each other before nodding sheepishly.

"Thank you." She turned back to Doctor Hoffman. "Doctor Hoffman, are you _sure _it was Angelique who saved you and has been looking after you? After all, you didn't exactly know her well or for a very long time. In fact, when you were alive did you even meet her?"

Doctor Hoffman nodded.

"Of course I did! I lived with you lot longer then when _he _turned up. I met her when she was just a living, breathing, normal bitch."

"If you saw her as a bitch, why stay with her? And why come to warn us of her plan?"

Hoffman shrugged.

"I stayed with her because I was still weak. I didn't know what to do with my newly formed vampire powers. So, I needed a mentor and she needed an assistant to restore her back to her former power. We suited each others purposes at the time."

"Clearly." My mother pursed her lips. "Tell me about her plan with Carolyn."

Hoffman shrugged.

"_That, _I'm afraid,I can't tell you much about. I only know that she needs Carolyn for something. And its not just a werewolf thing either. It _has _to be Carolyn."

"Joy of joys." I muttered. "What is it with you people and me? Why do I attract such whackos?"

_**I would hardly class myself as a whacko, darling**_.

_Ok, you need to stop this. Right now. Just because you now think you can talk into my mind does not mean you can do it whenever._

_**You allow Vicky too.**_

_Vicky did not have her fingers in certain places I hesitate to mention a few hours ago._

_**Do you not trust me? Do you fear me?**_

_Fear you? Hell no! I fear nothing and nobody, you hear me? I've protected myself for a decade. I can keep doing it._

_She's afraid of trust, Barnabas._

_You stay out of this, Vicky!_

_I can hardly help but intervene, Carolyn. You two are mentally shouting. I'm surprised that even Doctor Hoffman cannot hear you._

_I can._

We all looked at Doctor Hoffman, who grinned at us and wiggled her fingers. I sighed.

_Great. Yet another one of you lot in my head. Do you just have little cosy meetings about what torture methods to use on me._

_**If we did, would you be surprised?**_

Barnabas raised any eyebrow at me and I sighed against how attractive he looked, how tempting he was.

_No, I wouldn't be. That's the sad part._

_We were talking about Angelique?_

_STAY OUT OF MY HEAD!_

My mother carried on, oblivious to the mental conversation that had yet again taken place in my head. It was like my head was a mental chat room or something. And I couldn't monitor what was being said.

"Does she plan to get Carolyn whilst she stays here?"

"I do not know. I had thought she meant to separate Carolyn from her family, drive wedges and cause rifts between you all to leave her isolated. But then, I do not know. I had nothing to do with it."

Suddenly, a thought occurred to me and I stalked forward, sniffing around Doctor Hoffman and getting right in her face, staring at her curiously, my fingers coming to grip her arms, leaving marks and prints as my nails grew longer and sharper the closer I got to her.

"You say you had nothing to do with it." I stated angrily. "But you knew I'd taken my potion this month. You knew that when you couldn't have possibly of known. There's plenty of time left in the month or I could've just chosen not to use it. How do you know? _Tell me!_ How the hell do you know I took my potion?"

Doctor Hoffman winced as I scratched my nails down her arms.

"It wasn't me!"

"That wasn't the question I asked." I snarled at her.

"I had nothing to do with it!"

"TELL ME!" I roared, feeling my eyes shift under Hoffmans panicked gaze.

"Alright, ok!" She screamed in anger and fear and rage and panic. I could smell it on her. The lie. The deceit. The betrayal. "I'll tell you."

I let my wolfs eyes stare her down, pushing her back even as I lent forward.

"I'm waiting."


	6. Being Carolyn Isn't An Easy Task

_**Ok, please don't hate me! I know I've been off the grid recently but thats only because I discovered FictionPress (The sister sight of Fanfiction) and got very excited. Plus, when Chapter Five of A Very Carolyn Response had been updated for over a week and nobody had reviewed I thought I'd killed interest but taking too long to update and me, being the coward that I am, decided to give up. But then more people reviewed (Yay!) so I'm now updating again! So please don't be upset with me! I'll make it up to you (Somehow). Ok, on with the story and please keep reviewing!**_

_**Chapter Six: Being Carolyn**_

Doctor Hoffman trembled in front of me. I mean, really trembled. She was truly scared of me, not just putting it on. I tapped my foot impatiently, staring her down as she tried to make her escape.

"I'm still waiting, Doctor." I informed her tightly. "Don't make me morph. You won't like me when I morph."

"Carolyn." Vicky whispered. "If you back about it, you might give the woman enough space to breathe and answer."

I growled even more, making Hoffman take a step back.

"She doesn't need to breathe to answer. She's a fucking vampire."

"Dear heart..."

I howled and snarled as I spun away from Hoffman, knocking her to the ground with the force of my movement.

"You shut up!" I yelled at Barney. "All of you, shut up! I can't hear myself think when you all try and control me! I'm a wolf, god-dammit, and it's time you remembered that."

My mother blanched, her hands curled tightly around the side of her desk.

"You only just got home, darling." She still told me tightly. "Don't over-exert yourself so soon."

"Controlling me!" I singsonged/yelled. "You're all controlling me!"

Barney stood up in front of me, his expression stern. An expression I'd never seen used with me before.

"We are keeping you safe." He told me sharply. "If you see that as controlling you, well so be it! I will not have you harmed in anyway, especially through your own foolishness."

I snarled and growled at him, sinking low even in my human form, my hackles raised.

"I've already formed once today, don't make me do it again."

Suddenly a sharp noise and blurred movement obscured my vision and, next thing I knew, I was at the doorway, blocking Doctor Hoffman's exit even though her hand was now on the door knob. I almost groaned with frustration. My wolf senses and powers had taken over. Now _they _were controlling me. I couldn't just be Carolyn, could I? Just be me.

"Oh, no you don't." I warned her. "I'm still waiting for an answer and I don't take kindly to people who don't answer me. Just look at what happened to Uncle Rodger." I shrugged one shoulder nonchalantly. "I can do the same to you, if you like. But I'd like to decapitate you firm before throwing you off Widows Peak. Much more fitting, don't you think?"

There was silence in the room as Mum's hand flew to her mouth, smoothing a gasp and a moan of disbelief.

"Carolyn you..._you're...you're _the one who killed your Uncle Rodger? The one who hung him in the Brothel wearing woman's clothes with his own..." Mum let out a muffled squeak over the word. "In his hand?"

I cut her a look.

"I've changed a lot since you last saw me, Mother. I'm not a sweet little werewolf anymore." I told her in a hard voice.

Inside, however, my heart was breaking. This is the side I hadn't wanted them to see of me. The reason I'd left as my more predatory side took over. I was a killer, a cold blooded killer, and they hadn't known that. But maybe it was time they did. It might well protect them.

Finally, I said the words that I hoped would break my mothers heart.

"I'm not your Carolyn anymore, Mummy dearest. So tell me," I paused for effect, flicking my eyes between Barney and Vicky and my mother. "Can you love a cold blooded killer?"

Mum let out a stifled scream and her body collapsed against her desk. Before Barney or Vicky could get to her, however, she'd regained her composure, just as she always did and was staring at me.

"You're not a cold blooded killer, Carolyn." She whispered to me.

I nodded in agreement, wishing she'd just give it up and let me go. I was no good for her. I was no good for anybody.

"Quite right. I prefer my blood warm. Gives it a sort of kick, wouldn't you say?" I looked at Barney. "What about you? Cold blood or warm blood?"

I wasn't really asking which type of blood her preferred and her knew that.

So he shook his head.

"Neither. You are neither, Carolyn."

_Carolyn, please, stop doing this to yourself._

Vicky pleaded with me.

I cut my eyes to her.

"You all just don't get it, do you?" I screamed. "I am a killer through and through. I will kill _you _if you're not careful. I am not a good person! Angelique will get me and bully for her! I'm glad. I hate myself and I hate who she's turned me into. I am no good for anybody. I will harm you. And you, if your not careful, but that won't be such a great loss to the world." I snarled as Doctor Hoffman jerked the door knob in an attempt to get out whilst I was distracted.

She tried act dignified and indignant.

"You can't kill the messenger!" She squeaked.

I lent closer to her, getting right up in her face.

"Really?" I whispered softly. "Just watch me."

_Carolyn, please calm down_. Vicky begged me. _We can sort this out_.

She was then beside me, wrapped her slender hand around my elbow gently but with firmness I didn't know she possessed.

_Come, let me take you back to your room. You are clearly exhausted from the last few days_.

I jerked away from her, only to find Barney on my other side.

_Stupid Vampires!_ I thought at them. _Why can't you just take my advice and leave me alone._

_**I leave you alone only when hell freezes over**. _Barnabas informed me calmly. _**I love you. I don't wish for anything to happen to you, espically through your own stupidity**_.

Vicky then cast him a look.

_That was brilliant, Einstein. That will _really _get her to come with us, telling her she's stupid_.

_Can you get her off me, please?_ Hoffman whimpered. _She's starting to hurt me._

I pulled a face at her but released my hold on her arm.

"Wimpy vampire." I said out loud.

My mother drew herself up to her full height behind her desk and for the first time since I'd returned to the house she actually looked like my mother, not the shivering wreck of a thing she had turned into.

"Carolyn." She called across the room, her voice ringing with firm authority. "I think it's time you went to your bedroom dear. Calm down."

I stared across at her and fought against the restraining hands of Vicky and Barney.

"Like hell I'll calm down!" I yelled. "I'm a danger to all of you! I'm a FUCKING WEREWOLF!"

"Vampire." Vicky shrugged, raising her hand.

Barney shrugged.

"I too am guilty." He admitted. Raised his hand. "Vampire."

My mother quirked a brow at me.

"Immortal." She raised a hand.

When every eye turned on her, Hoffman shivered.

"Vampire." She whispered.

I raised my hand too, barely reigning in my anger.

"Dangerous." I insisted anyway.

"You are not the one who drinks blood to survive." Vicky pointed out.

I nodded.

"Exactly. That's my point. I don't kill for survival. I do it for the pleasure of it." Tears replaced my anger and felt horrible for doing it. I had to be angry. It was my defense mechanism. Without it, where would I be?

"We can tame that." Barney told me softly. "You just haven't been taught how to deal with your urges. Vampires and werewolves aren't all that different. Vicky and I can teach you."

I stared up at his big dark eyes and found all I wanted to do was collapse. Into his arms. Not in a sexual type of way but in a I-want-to-feel-loved-and-cherished-and-cared-for type of way.

_**I feel the same way about you, darling, sweet, fiery Carolyn.**_ His voice whispered through my mind soothingly. **_God, I'm glad you are finally coming to understand my love for you. I only want to protect you. Love you. Cherish you as mine. _**

I baulked at the love part and instantly, Barnabas stiffened.

"I'm tired." I whispered, leaning in to Vicky's body instead of Barnabas's.

"I will take you to you room." He offered.

"No, no that's ok." I stuttered. The fight had suddenly left me. I wasn't a kick-ass werewolf anymore. I was just a troubled, lonely little girl. Who needed a best friend. A mother. A lover. A sister.

"I will take you up, Carolyn." Vicky stated, not offering.

I still looked at her gratefully.

"Thank you."

I then looked at my mother and tears filled my eyes. I wanted to collapse to the ground but I couldn't. Only the vampires hands were keeping me up now.

I shook my head and my tears were flung side to side.

"I'm so sorry, Mummy." I whispered hopelessly. "God, I'm so sorry. I want to be your Carolyn, I really do. But I don't know how to anymore. I'm not your Carolyn." Finally, the flood gates broke and tears flowed freely and bountifully down my face as I stared up in confusion and fear at my mother. "Mummy, who am I anymore? Am I Carolyn? Am I a werewolf? Tell me mummy. Who am I?"

My mum's own eyes filled with tears and she rushed around the desk with her arms held wide open to grasp me tight within them but I jerked back, almost in fear, and she stopped.

"I don't know, darling." She confessed heart brokenly. "But don't worry, we'll find you. And then you'll be Carolyn again. My beautiful, darling little Carolyn."

_Come, Carolyn, it's time for bed. I will look after you. Do not fear me._

Vicky pressed insistently into my mind and I allowed her to do that. I looked at her instead.

_I'm not scared of you, Vicky. I'm not scared of anybody who's not me._

_**And maybe that is your problem, My Carolyn. You should not be afraid of yourself. **_

I looked up at Barnabas and my tears started flowing even more.

"I'm so sorry, Barnabas." I sobbed. "But I can't be the one for you. You don't know my past. You know nothing of me."

"Hush." He reached forward and tilted my chin backwards so he was looking right into my eyes. "I know enough about you to know that I love you. That is all that matters, no?"

"I don't know if I love you though." I confessed.

He didn't seem worried.

"You will. You always do."

"Barnabas." Vicky was getting really insistent now. "Carolyn is exhausted. I must get her to bed. You will deal with Doctor Hoffman, won't you?" She included my mother in that question.

Barnabas brushed it off.

"You can. I will take my Carolyn up to bed instead." He reached for me but I jerked away, his possessive reference to me making my flight instinct to kick in. I was nobody's. I couldn't be anybody's. I'd only hurt them.

"No. You will deal with Hoffman. I will take Carolyn to bed. Come, Carolyn." Glaring at Barnabas, Vicky turned me and gently prised the door open and led me through it, towards my room with soothing steps.

I looked at her blankly.

"I should hate you." I stated quietly, more to myself then her.

She half smiled.

"But you don't."

I shook my head, musing on that.

"No. I should hate Barnabas too for making me feel this way. But I don't."

I was quiet for a moment.

"I'm dangerous, Vicky. Why can nobody see that?" I then asked.

Vicky shrugged as she led me along the corridor, passed David's room.

"Perhaps because we cannot believe it."

"You should." I told her before yawning. "I'm a bad person. A very bad person. Werewolf. Thing. You know what I mean." I yawned even more hugely. "I don't deserve anybody who loves me."

Vicky snorted.

"Try telling Barnabas that. That man worships the ground you walk on. He'd do anything for you. As would David and your mother. As would I." She turned me and met my eyes. "We all love you, Carolyn. Why can't _you _see _that_?"

I stared at her for a moment.

"Because you're wrong and I'm right." I finally muttered. "You can't love a killer, Vicky. That's just not the way it goes."

Vicky tilted her head, opening my bedroom door and ushering me inside.

"Perhaps not. But we can love a lovable werewolf girl person, can we not?"

I shook my head.

"No."

"Well, we do. What is it you young people say again? Suck it up?" She grabbed my PJ's from my bed and thrust them at me. "Get changed."

"I'm not a young person anymore." I grumbled, taking the clothing from her. "I'm a fifty year old virgin. How sad is that?"

"Wolves mate for life." Vicky reasoned. "You were just waiting for Barnabas to come get you."

"But I'm _wrong _for him." I insisted stubbornly, climbing under my bed covers.

Vicky sat down beside me and tucked me up.

"No. You are both right for each other. Perfectly amazingly right."

I yawned and burrowed deeper into the covers, already half asleep.

"You think so?" I yawned. "Alright then. I want to be there when you tell Angelique that though."

Vicky's laugh echoed through my mind.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o

(Italics is Vicky, Bold is Barnabas, underlined is Hoffman and Carolyn is normal.)

_**Is she awake yet?**_

_Stay away, Barnabas. She is still sleeping._

_**It's been two days. She should not sleep this long. Something is wrong with her!**_

_Nothing is wrong with her! Leave her alone, the poor dear is exhausted._

_You wouldn't be calling her a poor dear if you had the bruises around your arm to prove she wasn't._

_**Are you insulting my love?**_

_I am simply saying she's got a strong grip._

_Both of you, stop it! You will wake her up! She can still hear us, you know!_

_Please, that child's gone. She might as well be dead for the amount of bother she'll take in listening to us._

_**Shut up! We still do not trust you since you did not answer Carolyn's question! There is a reason you are locked up, you know.**_

_And here I was thinking it was just your way of showing you cared._

_I am serious now. Leave it alone._

_**Can I at least see her.**_

_The door is locked._

_**I know. I've tried getting in several times. Vicky, I just need to see her. Please.**_

_Not until she's awake and has given her permission._

_As I said, that child is dead to the world._

_**Very well, I will question the hostage.**_

_That's me, right?_

_**How do you know Carolyn took her potion?**_

_Pass._

_**There is no passing in this! Answer the question before I squeeze it out of you.**_

_Pass._

_**Doctor Hoffman, do not make me remind you about what I did to you last time you did something that angered me.**_

_Play nicely, children._

_Well, clearly I've been spying on her._

What? Spying on me? Hoffman, you'll pay.

_Carolyn's awake._

_**Darling, you return to the land of the living.**_

_About time too._

What makes you say that you lying, Vampiric scum bag?

_Well, I would've thought it obvious. You're just in time._

In time for what?

_Angeliques return._

_**Ok, so, what did you think? Please review and let me know where to go with it from here, so you think. Really, reviews keep me going. Also, if you could be super nice people could you check my profile on FictionPress and check some of my stories out there too and review, just to let me know if I'm doing really badly or not. It'd be greatly appreciated. I'm same as I am on here, Child Of Old, and if you can't find me just type in FictionPress: Drugs and Roses then click on the authors name from there. Thanks so much, I hope you will do it!**_


End file.
